Akatsuki vampires
by itachirulez
Summary: strange things are happening in the school... will sakura meet some "new" and "different" people? mainly itasaku deisaku... or maybe more? sorry im not good at writing summaries... DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO CHARACTERS
1. thirst

ok guys hope you like it ^^ and im trying to write fluently and make it sound better so help me on this and give me ideas......

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING THAT YOU ARE FAMILIAR TOO!

* * *

Dark shadows were cast across the walls as a man smoothly crossed the hallway. It was late and he was hungry. Saturdays were usually full of life in the dorm rooms, but tonight every thing was still. He glanced around his surrounding as he sensed movement in a room nearby. Someone that was still not asleep was stirring. The man, Itachi, tensed knowing it would be dangerous if he were to be caught.

"Out, again?" a blond man smirked. "So you are the one who's stirring up trouble?" he chuckled.

"Deidara, you have not eaten in weeks, aren't you thirsty?" Itachi questioned him with a suspicious look. " You have to go out for once and enjoy life..."

"Well I haven't indulged on _it_ lately but I may join you tonight..." Deidara replied mischievously. "But I usually like the art of the kill, more than the product of the kill itself. But it is still very rewarding_..."_

"Is someone there?" a small, sleepy voice asked, from just down the bend in the hall. Deidara smirked as he gracefully hid himself behind a recycling bin. Itachi hid on the opposite side of the hallway in another corridor that branched of the main one. It was pitch dark but he could see a girl with long pink hair coming their way. She wore a lime-green, over-sized shirt that said "You Aren't My Boyfriend" and white short-shorts. She smelled good to Itachi and her pulse was steady. She seemed to sense a presence of somebody and straightened up. Her breath hitched as she fell onto the floor injuring her knee.

"I would advise you to show yourselves!" she groaned as her knee throbbed from hitting the hard linoleum floor. See cocked her head to each side to glance around. Her eyes slowly focused, but she'd wished they had not. In front of her were two tall men. She was only about ¾ their size and worse they looked fierce. She slowly crawled backwards, the stillness in the air had a creepy feel to it. Sakura the girl on the floor felt like yelping for help though it would do her no good. Itachi suddenly disappeared, this sent shock thru Sakura as she realized Itachi was behind her. She grunted her disapproval and tried grabbing his legs from behind her. He dodged and pulled her back on her feet. Itachi held Sakura's arms.

"So you lose, girl." Itachi whispered into her ear. The hot breath of Deidara on her neck was unsuspected by Sakura, _"What are they?! Who are they? I wish it was not so dark! If only I could see their faces!" _She opened her eyes wide as Deidara licked her neck. The feeling sent a shiver down her spine. What was he going to do? Suddenly, Deidara bite her neck and she fell limp into Itachi's arms.

"You taste good..." Deidara started feasting on her blood but Itachi stopped him soon.

"Why don't I have a taste? Well maybe later... it seems she only has a few pints of blood left and I want more than that!" Itachi smirked as he glared at Deidara.

"OK, OK I'll let you have some later..." Deidara regretfully handed Sakura to Itachi. "Itachi where is her dorm anyways? We need her to get there before morning..."

"It's next to my little brother's so lets go..."

* * *

Sakura awoke the next day in her bed, but she could've sworn she had left her dorm room and not returned... she didn't feel well but dressed for school anyways. Since she was only a few weeks into high school she didn't know everybody even though some had been childhood friends. After school she would usually hang out at the cafe or do something relaxing. Today was a friday and she wanted to go shopping at Hot Topic with her good friend, Ino.

* * *

The school bell rung signaling the end of school. Itachi and a group called Akatsuki were hosting a meeting at the mall so he hustled to get out the door toward the parking lot of the school. He turned the ignition for his Porsche, it roared to life and it slowly died down to a low purr. Itachi offered Deidara a ride to the mall but Deidara soberly rejected it with the excuse of some errands and chores. He raced to the mall and parked in an empty section of the lot. He slowly calmed down and waited for the call of his friends. Then he saw her, the bubblegum haired girl...


	2. encounter

Sorry for those Tobi fans but I'm not including Tobi in this Fic, he is just to fun and cute to be a vamp 'kay? And Konan is just a normal schoolgirl, even tho she rocks. Oh and this is kinda w/ Twilight too... like Sakura is Bella... KINDA

* * *

Before

Sakura slowly walked to the mall, enjoying the sunny day. The fall air slightly tugged at her white school shirt as she strolled down the sidewalk wondering when Ino would show up. The mall came into view as Sakura fiddled with her hair.

"Hey!!" a familiar voice called from behind Sakura. "Gosh, Sakura, don't always come so early! I have chores to do, you know!"

"Ok, ok I'll wait for you next time..." Sakura pouted as the two friends walked along the path.

* * *

Now

Sakura and Ino were halfway through the parking lot when Sakura noticed a band of boys. Most of them she thought she had seen at school, but they all seemed to be a older grade. Ino ignored what Sakura was saying and cheerfully chatted along side her friend.

* * *

Inside the mall many people crowded the hallways. Hot Topic was packed with people when Sakura and Ino entered the large room.

"Oo, that shirt looks good!" cooed Ino. "Look at that! Oo it would look good on you!" Sakura mumbled "yeahs" and "mhmms" alongside Ino as they browsed the shop displays. When Ino found the dressing rooms she told Sakura to "Try on this! Oh and maybe this and...". Sakura enjoyed shopping with her Ino, even though she got annoying. Sakura was pulling on a shirt when suddenly the dressing rooms got colder and eerier. Was she just imagining it? Sakura modeled a new outfit when she heard a scream... Ino's scream.

"Are you ok!?" Sakura's agitated voice was shaking as she looked for where Ino was dressing.

"I-I thought I saw a man! H-Here! I-In the dressing rooms outside the doors." Ino looked worried, but she shook it off. "But its ok, maybe he just wanted to get his girlfriend or something..." Sakura had a doubtful look on her face but she calmed down. (A/N heh vamp... hint hint... and this is after the Akatsuki meeting too...)

* * *

"Now The Akatsuki meeting begins! Today we will discuss our diet..." the leader of Akatsuki announced as members started murmuring. "Many of us know we are not allowed to feed in the school. But some of you have violated this law already, only in the few weeks that have passed in the school year." Glances were passed around the group of boys. They were huddled in a small pack around a table in the mall's food court.

"Itachi...Deidara...! What do you have to say for yourselves?!" the leader questioned.

"Pein, she was DELICIOUS..." Deidara smirked as the others gasped and muttered.

"I didn't get a taste..." pouting, Itachi glared at Deidara. Pein muttered under his breath and dismissed them.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" a silver-haired man stood up. "THEIR FUCKIN' DISSMISSED FOR HUNTING IN THE FUCKIN' SCHOOL, NO FUCKIN' PUNISHMENT EITHER?! WHEN WE AREN'T EVEN FUCKIN' ALLOWED TO HUNT ANYWHERE NEAR THE FUCKIN SCHOOL!"

"Shut up, Hidan." Pein crossed his arms, "Well, we shall meet here in an hour after our..feeding..."

"FINALLY!" Hidan ran off into the crowded mall.

"Wait...erg Hidan, I will kill you!" grumbled Kakuzu, his partner. Deidara and his partner Sasori ran off into another area, and the rest of the Akatsuki fanned out throughout the mall.

* * *

Sakura sat eating a rainbow popsicle while she waited for Ino to come back from the bathroom. She sat near the food court and wondered why a group of boys were huddled around a small table. It dawned on her that it was the same band of boys from before, in the parking lot. Normally, boys would have sat down to have lunch but they just pushed in their chairs and left. All the boys spread out and vanished into the wide expanse of mall. One came her way, darting through the crowd gracefully but quickly too. He was tall and pale like the others but on his face he had three piercings along each side of his nose and two under his lip. His orange hair reminded Sakura of the flames of a fire licking the cool air around it. He glanced her way and Sakura blushed. He sat down next to Sakura but on the other end of the wooden bench. His eyes looked like there were rings around them, as Sakura stared into his eyes he smirked. Sakura murmured an apology before getting up to see where Ino had gone.

Pein got up swiftly from his seat and ran after her, "Wait, please tell me your name."

"Sakura Haruno..." Sakura blushed violently and happily walked off towards the restrooms. Pein gazed at her licking his lips, when he spotted the mark of an old bite on Sakura's neck and realized what it was. He impatiently stalked off towards the food court's eating area, he scowled at the time, still half an hour left. The first to arrive at the table was Zetsu, he grinned cheerfully. Next came Itachi and Kisame, then Deidara and Sasori, last came Hidan and Kakuzu. Pein scowled once again towards Deidara.

"So, Deidara, who were you hunting last night?!" Pein's ringed eyes drilled into Deidara's. "Answer me!"

"Um a pink-haired girl..." Deidara's gentle blue eyes regretfully answered with guilt, "and I kept her alive...." Deidara's voice innocently added. Pein grumbled disapprovingly as Deidara became more worried.

"This time you will be let off but next time you do something foolish you will be in BIG trouble." Pein crossed his arms, when he felt someone's gaze upon him. He turned to see Sakura pointing him out to her blonde friend. Pein swiftly dodged Sakura's friend's view and quietly made refuge behind the table.

"WHAT THE HELL PEIN?!" Hidan shouted. Pein sighed and got up but still not in Sakura's range of vision.

"Is she gone yet?" Pein asked Kisame.

"Yeah, I think so..." Kisame replied, "Why was she pointing at you anyways?"

"I asked her, her name..."

"Ooooh" Kisame smirked.

"Come on, let's go!" Pein rubbed his temples as The Akatsuki strolled gracefully out the exit.

* * *

what shall happen next? well reviews are like sweets for my soul... or as others say cookies ^^ well there's going to be itasaku ^^, deisaku ^^ and if there are any requests then i'll do those too... R&R and

ask anything that confuses you, im trying to become a better writer ^-^ feed me reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

the next will come soon... SOON


	3. attack

In this story vampires can drink water, 'kay. Yay. And every chapter is a different couple or couples. This one is mostly for peinxsakura.

* * *

Sakura dragged her feet behind her as she walked towards her dorm. She was tired and irritated, school was taking it's toll, but it was friday nevertheless. She lay down on the hard mattress wishing it were more comfortable. Pulling out a book, Sakura started thinking about the day and it's 'd enjoyed meeting the man with orange hair, but she realized she hadn't caught his name. She was mad at herself for not asking him. Ino-pig had been annoying like always but Sakura didn't complain. The incident with the man in the woman's dressing room concerned Sakura a little too. What had the man looked like? Sakura buried her head in her pillow.

**Don't riddle yourself with other's problems! **Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura didn't listen, pondering life was a good pass time. After an hour or so Sakura started to feel her stomach muscles clench.

* * *

After walking down the hallway to the foot of the stairs, Sakura, felt a presence below her on the floor below her's. She figured someone else would be hungry too so she descended the stairs to the kitchen area. Sakura stared. He stared back. It was none other than Pein, the man she had met at the mall. Sakura sheepishly smiled as Pein tried to hide. Pein was in a plain,black t-shirt that clashed with his bright yellow baggy shorts. But on the contrary, Sakura wore a long t-shirt (A/N I love this style its very casual ^^) the reached her thighs and ragged black jeans. She blushed as he tried to get back away.

"i forgot to ask... what's YOUR name?" Sakura attacked a slice of bread on the counter to mask her embarrassment.

"My name is Pein..." Pein turned slightly pink and scratched the back of his head. Sakura smiled softly and started making soup for dinner. As the soup simmered in the pan on the stove Sakura leaned on the counter, Deidara came in to find Sakura and Pein next to each other, leaning on the counter.

"hi, Pein..." Deidara glanced at the mark on Sakura's neck and wondered what Pein's reaction would be. An ungrateful look bleached Pein's features. It started in his eyes and unfurled into the rest of his face. Deidara's remorseful look on his face told Pein he would be leaving soon.

"So, how do you do this math problem?" Deidara grinned, but Pein's disappointed face told him to leave. "Bye, Sakura-Chan!" A low snarl escaped Pein's chest, as Deidara stalked off towards the Akatsuki dorm.

* * *

"_Chan?"_ Sakura blushed lightly, She thought she had seen him before...but where?

"Who is he?" Sakura asked Pein as she stirred the soup with a spoon.

"My friend, Deidara..." Pein uncomfortably replied.

"Oh... but... how did he know my name...." Sakura picked up the spoon and sampled her soup.

"Erm... I-I told him." Pein hated lying, but it was for her own good, not knowing what they really were. Sakura's questioning face was wiped clean of emotion as he answered. She replied a simple "oh". Pein walked off with two cups of water, downward towards the Akatsuki dorm.

"Bye Sakura-Chan" Pein mumbled as he disappeared down the stairs. Sakura scooped the soup out of the pot on the stove. She smiled and traveled back to her room, with her bowl of tomato soup. Sakura returned to her dull room, in the corner of the room a little tea table sat alone. Sakura set the soup on the table and returned to reading her book. As she sat quietly, there was a knock on the door.

"Hm?" Sakura sighed, "Come in..."

"HEY SAKURA!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke walked in beside him muttering something about "good to see you."

"Oh, hi guys." Sakura kept reading while spooning soup into her mouth. "So what's up?"

"We just wanted to visit you..." Naruto replied

"Also, we wanted to say good night to you." Sasuke added. Sakura gestured them to sit down next to her on the floor as she read her book.

After a long talk about high school and their classes Sakura dismissed them from he room. She didn't want them there while she took a shower.

* * *

"well see you tommorow!" Sakura waved at them as they left. Sakura had a habit of taking very late showers, especially on weekends. As she walked towards the bathroom at the end of the hall she heard a noise from behind her.

* * *

"Hi...Sakura....again..." Sakura turned to see Pein behind her. She was surprised to see him.

"Why hello! Errr...." Sakura blushed and looked away, "So... why are you here?"

"We don't have a bathroom in our dorm." Pein sheepishly smiled. _"Damn it! Why did she have to take late showers! Just great...but, maybe my thirst won't interfere... __**but so lucious!**__ Stop it Pein! This is on school premeses... __**but nobody will know!**__" _Pein clutched his head as he argued with his inner.

"Um so I guess I get the shower first, right?" Sakura slowly edged toward the bathroom door. Pein scolded himself even more for having let her have the shower first. He didn't have the self control to wait outside the door with his thirst overtaking him every second. Pein cursed under his breath and tried to breath. Sakura finally came out of the shower, but now she smelled even more delicious than before. He couldn't resist any longer! Pein lunged at her, but something stopped him. He looked up grateful for whoever's hand had stopped him. Deidara stood inbetween Pein and Sakura.

* * *

Ok guys thats it ^^ and the next one will come out on monday or wednesday! And in this thirst is most hard to stop at night... so its easier for a vamp to resist in the day... and these guys won't burn up in the sunlight either... please give me ideas!!!!!!!


	4. request

Soooooo here it is! Thanx for the inspiration! And it's kinda brief T^T! school is kicking in....

* * *

Deidara stood in between Sakura and Pein. "What the hell is happening!" Utter silence replied Deidara.

"**I **should be the one asking!" Sakura fumed as she held her robe tighter around her slim body. She glared at both of them and mumbled as she gathered her things. The feeling in the air bothered her and she wanted to get away quickly. Deidara stopped her mid-step.

"Would you come to the carnival with me, Itachi and Kisame?" Deidara pleaded, his eyes glimmered.

"Uh.. ok but in return tell me what is happening."Sakura glared at Pein who was glowering near the end of the hallway.

"Ok...ok...he was uh.. trying to hug you...yeah! That big pervert!" Deidara admired himself for his genius as Pein turned around to face him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Pein stormed off, fire in his eyes. _"He's taking Sakura to the carnival too!__**I **__wanted to ask her! Bastard!"_

"So... maybe you should go to sleep! Long night..." Deidara offered. He triumphantly trotted off towards the stairs."Bye Sakura-Chan!" He hurried away knowing if the moment lasted any longer thirst would kick in.

"bye..." Sakura waved and yawned, wondering what time it was already. She held back her head and groaned.

* * *

"She's coming Itachi!" Deidara pranced into the room, grinning. He was answered with a "Hn" and frowned. "Hmph! You just HAD to be my roommate....and why do you have to bring Kisame anyways? He's not my friend..."

"Deal with it" Itachi remained emotionless and continued reading a book. "when do we leave tomorrow?"

"When Sakura comes..." Deidara sat on his bed. "We don't have a time limit."

* * *

"Hurry up Sakura!"

"Ok! I'm trying to get some warm clothes on!" Sakura retorted as she slipped a neon green sweatshirt with a yellow long shirt underneath, skinny jeans, and nike shoes on. She got her purse, loaded it up with her cellphone, a pack of gum, and a wallet and opened the door. As she pushed opened the door she found Deidara waiting patiently, and Itachi chatting with Kisame, a boy that was slightly blue with gills tattooed on his cheeks(A/N sorry this is the only way he can be described without saying he's a fish or something...). Kisame smiled his toothy grin, Itachi "hn"ed, Deidara warmly greeted her.

"We're taking MY car for today, 'kay" Deidara headed off to get his car from the parking lot.

"OK!" Sakura followed the boys to the parking lot where a beautiful porsche sat. "Wow, this is … so cool!"

"mph I have a better car..." Itachi glared at Deidara.

"well let's go!" Sakura climbed in the back with itachi.

* * *

At the carnival the three boys treated Sakura to lunch, even though Sakura pleaded them that she would buy it for them. After an afternoon of frolicking around the park it became nightfall when they stumbled upon the haunted house ride.

"Oo, that looks fun!" sakura remarked as the group walked by. "who wants to go with me?"

"Me!"

"hn, me maybe if you get scared i'll go with you..."

"me..."

"Um.. guys you have to choose!" Sakura twirled her hair and fiddled with the zipper of her jacket as she waited.

"God, I get to be with her in this ride!" Deidara softly murmured.

"no you didn't let me taste her last time so don't interfere!" Itachi silently gestured towards Sakura.

"no!"

"too bad..." Itachi quickly stepped forward to Sakura. " I'M going to be on this ride with you!"

"traitor!" Deidara cursed. He found a comfortable spot on the grass to wait.

"Heh is it ok if I hold your hand..." Sakura turned pink. "I don't have the nerves for haunted house rides." As Itachi and Sakura sat in two seats next to each other a voice of a teenager went on the loud speaker flatly. "welcome, this is the haunted house ride, keep your arms and hands inside the vehicle at all times. Enjoy the ride." His false amusement tricked no one as the ride began to start. Sakura hugged close to Itachi, smuggling her head into his chest for warmth. She shyly looked at him desperately searching for emotion in his eyes. Seeing there was none she kept holding on. Soon the end of the ride came and Sakura happily jumped off.

"Too much for you?" Deidara joked seeing Sakura's flushed face.

"where do you want to go next?" Ignoring Deidara's comment.

"let's go to the boats!" Kisame smiled dreamily of the water.

"but thats for couples on a date..." Itachi plainly stated.

"It's ok nobody will see us! And besides 4 people together doesn't look like a date!" Sakura didn't think they looked like couples! Did they?

* * *

He he well thats it! Sorry its so brief... next is the boat ride! ^^ it'll be on wed. probably when I get that on! Ok ^^ R&R and give suggestions! But no negative T^T kay. Sorry it was so brief.... sad...

~itachirulez


	5. hunger

**Ok here it is! PeinxSakura for this chap... sorry but the beginning of this is very transition-y oh and bold is for inner vamp mostly**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura's deep emerald eyes looked out at the dark sky. The dusky horizon slowly dimmed.

"We better go... the carnival will close if we don't hurry." Deidara's voice shook, _"We had better go before anything happens... __**come on she was tasty!**__ Shut Up you!"_ Itachi and Kisame hadn't tasted her yet, they weren't so agitated as Deidara. Sakura was skeptical but obediently followed anyway.

"Here we are!" Sakura's smile broadened. "Who wants to get in first?" Kisame volunteered first, then Itachi, Deidara, and last came Sakura. The boat gently wobbled as they climbed in.

* * *

"Um, guys..." Deidara's voice sounded worried. "maybe we should go back home..." His eyes warned the others that his thirst was getting in the way of his personality.

"why?!" Sakura pouted to hear they were leaving already. "Can't we stay a little longer?!" Deidara warned her with his eyes that it was his decision was final.

Sakura glared at Deidara curiously inspecting his face. Why did he want to go? She gave up on protesting and helped ore the boat back to shore.

* * *

In the car, on the way back to the dormitories Deidara broke. He went rigid, He scrambled to get the car to the dorm parking lot,_"__**You finally gave in... ha... **__SHUT UP!!! __**Well if you've been paying attention you're actually trying to run after Sakura in the parking lot...**__!"_

"The Heck! Deidara! You better not follow her in, ok!" Itachi scolded Deidara for loosing control. Deidara pushed Itachi aside.

"I wasn't planning to..." Deidara's liquid aquamarine eyes squinted in anger. "Come on guys we should go inside." He trudged off toward the open doors of the building. His retreating form casting odd shadows in the artificial light.

"C Mon' Itachi, better keep an eye on Deidara..." Kisame dragged Itachi towards the building, trying to keep up with Deidara.

* * *

"Deidara, you look like you blew a fuse or two." Pein stared out of his amber eyes analyzing his flustered form.

"No..." Deidara avoided Pein's eyes as he tried to dodge Pein's killer look. Pein blocked him and looked into Deidara's eyes.

"W-H-A-T H-A-P-P-E-N-E-D?**(A/N he isn't spelling "what happened", he's spiting out the syllables)**" Pein suspiciously grunted as Deidara tried moving through his barred escape.

"nothing happened..ok" the blonde murmured under his breath.

"HM? Speak up, Deidara." Pein's eyes interlocked with Deidara's, searching for the truth. "NOW"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!!!" Deidara kicked Pein in his gut, running off to his room in the process.

* * *

"err" Pein softly muttered when he realized he had been knocked out by Deidara. "Bastard..."

"Are you ok, Pein?" Kisame pulled him off the floor. "you're a mess!"

"I can stand, and I'm going to take a shower..." Pein stumbled in and out off his room with his toiletries. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Sakura's day had been great, yet a mess too. "Oh god, my clothes are so dirty." She disapprovingly threw her cloths in her hamper, she was now in a spaghetti strap shirt with rain drops printed all over it with a mismatched pair of faded black pajama pants. Sakura felt like taking a shower, but she was fully aware that Pein might be there. She decided being sanitary was worth meeting up with the awkward fiery haired boy. Sakura blushed, thinking of the sight of him. She picked up the shampoo and her other soaps, wrapped them in a bath robe and she was out of the door.

* * *

Pein smoothly climbed the stairs towards the shower. He heard scuttling towards the bathroom. He turned the corner and froze. Sakura was struggling with the jammed door of the bathroom.

"Um... hello, Sakura." Pein searched her face for any trace of hostility.

"Hi Pein!" Sakura's upbeat mood surprised Pein. "Could you help me with this door?"

" 'Course," Pein stepped forward, with no effort at all he pushed open the door.

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled gratefully. She hugged him in gratitude.

"Ar!" Pein was took by surprise as she hugged him. His eyes widened, then he relaxed.

"Do you want to go into the shower first this time?" Sakura hid her embarrassment from the last time, she blushed crimson and turned to point towards the bathroom.

"yes..." Pein turned pink, also reflecting on the last incident. He stared into her eyes and realized how beautiful she was. He smiled shyly.

"Ok, I'll wait." Sakura sat down on the linoleum floor.

"are you sure?" Pein sincerely asked.

"of course, I'd always wait for a friend."

"_Friend?" _Pein looked down at her and felt like hugging her again, but that would be too risky. He stepped into the bathroom and locked the door. He imagined her embrace, while turning on the shower faucet. He rinsed his hair and massaged his scalp mindlessly. He focused more on what had happened. Pein shut off the shower faucet and dried himself off with a towel. After shrugging on his t-shirt and shorts he cracked open the door to see what Sakura was doing. She sat aimlessly waiting. The door creaked as he opened it, Sakura looked up.

" Well that was fast..." She pulled her bathrobe and soaps together, "Ok I'm going in" Sakura stood up. Pein grabbed her arm suddenly.

"What are you doing Pein?" Sakura's question was cut short by Pein's hold. He gazed at her peachy lips. Pein pushed her against the wall, pushing his lips against hers. Sakura stiffened, but relaxed at the feel of his breath against her lips. Her blush deepened, and she retracted slightly. Pein's tongue licked her lips. He held her hips securely. Pein consciously noted to himself that thirst would take over soon so he slowly loosened his grip on Sakura and stood back. Pein smirked as Sakura turned the deepest red anyone could turn. He gave her a last mini hug before rushing off towards his dorm, eager to gloat over the incredible kiss. Sakura stood wide-eyed, taking a few minutes to come back to reality she realized it was almost midnight. She took a shower, a looonnnng thoughtful one on that note and tried going to bed.

* * *

**Well thats it! Like it? Hate it? I personally hate it... Well tell me so I can improve on kisses... sorry it took Soooooo long. Im going to get the other one out soon...i hope... well next it'll either be itasaku, hidasaku, or something you guys want... well thats it and sorry bout the quick transitions in the beginning i'm doing my best but I seriously don't want this thing to last through the ancient times and stuff... sorry on how fast this is going...**


	6. meeting

**IM SOOOOO SORRY IT I UPDATED SOOO LATE! Oh and tobi isn't a vamp... remember that he's just too cute, he just hangs around the Akatsuki.**

* * *

Sakura looked out her window, thinking about the night before. She hadn't meant to just stay paralyzed when Pein kissed her, but it was such an extraordinary kiss she couldn't stop him. She closed her eyes imagining the scene over and over. Since it was fall the wind blew slightly, chilling Sakura to the bone. Her gaze fell upon a letter that had been placed upon her drawer, probably by a messenger. She picked it up, unfolding the paper around the inner contents. The letter read:

_Dear Sakura Haruno,_

_We are requesting you to work at our school coffee shop for a fundraiser, please come and fill out a job application at the local coffee shop we sponsor. Please come to the coffee shop before 5:00. If you apply, you will have to work there till the end of the semester._

_Thank You,_

_Konoha High School Faculty_

"Hn. Well that sucks." Sakura groaned loudly. _**"'We request you to' translates to 'you have to'"**_ She sighed and tossed the crumpled paper into a wastebasket. Sakura replaced her light blue pajamas with a long aqua-colored shirt and navy blue jeans. Picking up her hand bag, she regretfully opened the door. Sakura locked the door behind her and headed off towards the local coffee shop.

* * *

"Welcome! Do you attend Konoha High School? Well if you do then come to the rear of the building with me." The shop owner smiled sweetly.

"Um, I do attend Konoha High School, ma'am'." Sakura replied with an emotionless voice.

"Oh, then follow me to the backroom." The shop owner looked disappointed by Sakura's show of displeasure. As the owner sadly guided her towards the end of the large room of tables, into a kitchen/storeroom area, Sakura noticed how little business the shop had. Now she understood why the school was recruiting students to work here. It was to have the pupils spread the news of the coffee shop to their friends. Sakura frowned when she spotted some older boys filling out job applications, she spotted none of her own species yet. (a/n it means females if you didn't get it)

"Well here we are, just fill this out and wait here when you're done." The owner crossed her arms, and stalked off, deeper into the kitchen-like room. Sakura wrinkled her nose when she realized there were so many questions on the sheet. Picking up a pen, she wondered who those boys she had passed were, they were either 1 or 2 years older than her for sure. When the whole sheet was filled out Sakura lazily slumped in her chair. She was took by surprise when she was grabbed by someone on the waist.

"Tobi wants to say hello!" A boy only a year or two older that her held onto her waist. He didn't seem like a pervert, just a little toddler-ish.

"Oh, Hi!" Sakura was out of breath from his killer hug. "My name is Sakura Haruno."

"COOL! MINE IS TOBI!!!" Tobi smiled, he wore goggles, and it looked like one of his eyes was covered.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Sakura smiled slightly at his childish personality, "I guess we will be working together..."

"YAY! HIDAN WILL BE WORK WITH US TOO!" Tobi looked worried about Hidan, but Sakura didn't notice.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" A man with silver hair and purple eyes, a most peculiar mix, casually walked towards them.

"ITS SAKURA-CHAN! SO BE NICE!" Tobi pouted at Hidan.

"Hi..." Sakura shyly added.

"WOW! YOU'RE HOT!" Hidan stated, like it was normal to say.

"Hey!" Sakura couldn't help but blush, even though she knew it was embarrassing to. Hidan crowded Sakura, glad she was hot.

"I SAW HER FIRST SO I GET TO DATE HER!" Chaos broke out between Hidan and Tobi because of what the silver-haired man had said.

"_**I **_saw her first before all of you. AND she doesn't even like you, Hidan." A smooth, silky voice drifted from where the boys had been sitting before.

"ITACHI!" Hidan grumbled, "WHEN IN HELL DID YOU SEE HER FIRST!?"

"Why, don't you remember?" Itachi's inhuman calm bothered Sakura and Tobi. "I went to the carnival with her...hmph"

Hidan started grumbling about something like "well that isn't fucking fair". Itachi shook his head at Hidan, as the owner came back to them.

"So has everyone filled out the form yet?" She didn't seem to happy that the school had sent Hidan as an employee. Everyone nodded and she collected the papers before heading off to the main room of the coffee shop.

Sakura was glad she knew who she would be working with, but the day would be a _**LONG**_ day.

* * *

The night before, after Pein had kissed Sakura he felt the urge to announce it to EVERYBODY in his dorm. Not many of the Akatsuki were happy with him, not at all. Pein had practically pranced into the dorm, when Itachi asked why he was so upbeat.

"I kissed Sakura!I kissed Sakura!" Pein sang to himself, he tried to sing loudest outside the door to Deidara's room, "Oh Deidara! You know what?!"

"erg..what!?" Deidara mumbled from inside his room.

"I KISSED SA-KU-RA!" Pein basked in his glory, as he heard Deidara fuming on the other side of the door.

"WHAT!?" Deidara almost shrieked. He started yelling as loud as he could at Pein.

"Shut up, Deidara!" Sasori, Deidara's roommate, yelled. After some more grumbling from Deidara's side, Pein claimed victory and moved on.

* * *

**Well there it is... any more suggestions? Again, I'm sorry I got it in soo late, there probably will be more romance for the next chapters... sorry but for my taste i feel bad its so bad... but that's because i did it in one day... maybe i should post poetry....**


	7. awakening

**_OMGz im soooooo sry I have not updated in, forever! Well i've been real stressed but i'm going to go on and write!!!_**

The darkness of the night crept towards Sakura as she wrapped herself in a blanket. She did not like the coldness of the air... She felt vulnerable, and small. When she was a child she tried out self-defense but failed miserably. Sakura knew how to hit but not how to stop someone in a fight. Cold drafts slipped past her and she shivered. Was something there? No...but she had a small feeling. Sakura decided that staying out and reading wasn't the best of ideas. She scampered towards the bed, worried about burglars and other frightening things. Sakura had stayed up late reading, again. Tomorrow was Monday and she didn't want to sleep in.

* * *

_"Why, hello..." A soft voice echoed far away. " I've been missing you. Come here beautiful..." The blurred figure started strolling towards the girl. She had brown hair, a chocolatey brown that left you hungry, and bright green eyes that flared rebelliously. _(A/N, this is NOT a Naruto character, its someone that was attacked... but you'll hear about that later) _the figure came closer, closer, and close enough to the girl she could feel his breathe. _

_ "What do you want?!" She screamed at girl was answered by a chuckle from the other person. _

_ "You don't want to know..." His voice seemed to creep and echo endlessly, he finished his sentence and maneuvered his nose towards her neck. The girl screamed, but he shunned her with his hand. "Now we don't want them to know I'm here, do we?" She struggled out of his grip, trying to escape her fate. In one quick motion the other person pulled her back. This time she was in his firm grip. Suddenly, a horrible sight was before him. She was bloody around her neck and shoulders, but only 2 perfect holes were left. The other person started to laugh maniacally with her still in his grip. The girls eyes were now lifeless and empty, with no one to save her, her body slumped._

_

* * *

  
_

Sakura woke with a start, what was that dream about anyways?! Her worried eyes scanned the room, she was scared,and more than anything, disturbed. Why had it seemed so real... surely it wasn't, but she wasn't very spiritual. Sakura didn't think it was a "sign" or anything else like a "message". Maybe some more sleep would do her some good, after all it still looked like midnight. She tried closing her eyes and resting again.

The morning light filtered through Sakura's curtains, providing a soft and cozy brightness. Her eyes opened slightly taking in the luminescence. How long had she slept?

"Oh god..." Sakura mumbled under her breath. She changed out of her light blue pajamas, trying to be fast. Why hadn't she set her alarm clock or something? After hightailing it out of her room she practically slid down the steps towards the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Sakur-" Naruto smiled but stopped when he realized she was already gone, "-a........Does she hate me that much?" He casually walked after her, towards the campus. (A/N this is Naruto when she left → T.T)

* * *

"Wow, your joking me..." Pein shook his head, He was eating an apple at the Konoha High School cafeteria, "So ol' Oro's back? What does he want now? Last time he came back he wanted money to start some 'clan', obviously I said no but here he is AGAIN..." Pein shook his head once more.

"Well, I personally don't think he should be allowed here anymore anyways..." Itachi's voice was slightly silenced, "You remember what he did...."

**_Like? No? R&R? Finally the plot gets a rollin! Well its abit short but I'm loaded w/ stuff so some more will come out soon... I hope... ^^_**


	8. Suprise Suprise

Well i've decided that every other friday im goin 2 add a new chp.... its just becuz it gives me time to do a good job on writing it... well here it iz!!!! This chapter is mainly explaining the Akatsuki's powers and alittle deisaku ..... and well Dei is a perv.......

* * *

Deidara stared up into the blandly colored ceiling of his room. It had been long after school had ended, everybody must have been having food in the kitchen upstairs... with Sakura...

"Thinking about Sakura?" Sasori's silky voice drifted through the silence.

Sasori and many of the other the Akatsuki members had inhuman abilities, such as telepathy, hypnotism, shapeshifting, and many others. Sasori was able to read minds and emotions, which helped him in many situations. Itachi had the ability of hypnotism, obviously with his good looks intact he had a great advantage. Deidara just happened to control dreams and thoughts which paired him up with Sasori. Pein could see through walls and other solid objects with his special eyes and Hidan could be disembodied, but still control his different body parts, as long as his head was still in one piece. Zetsu could blend and morph into shadows and Kakuzu was able to shape shift.

Sasori laughed, "Your thinking of having dinner with her! Hah I haven't even met and I already know she's bad news"

"Shut up Sasori! You don't understand love, your just a cold lost soul" Sasori's eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't say that Deidara... Everybody knows I can beat you in a fight anytime..." His sneer became a smirk, lingering on his face.

"Well I can CONTROL thoughts not just READ them" Deidara pulled himself off the firm mattress. "Wanna fight? I'll prove to you I'm stronger!"

"So you can win Sakura?" Sasori's smirk slithered farther up his face. Deidara pouted and sat back down onto his unused bed "You know what, I'm going up to the dinner room with you to see what she thinks of you..." His face was wiped clean of emotion as Sasori strolled towards the cheap plywood door. "Agreed?"

"Alright..." Deidara regretfully followed his partner.

* * *

"Well thats strange..." Sakura's pink brows furrowed at the absence of her many dorm mates. She spotted Naruto and Sasuke by the fridge. "Wanna have dinner?" Both nodded in agreement as Sakura walked towards the refrigerator to prepare some food. In came Sasori and Deidara, taller than all of the younger bunch they stood in front of.

"_Sasori's 'foolproof' plan is stupid! I can control her thoughts to think of me as an idol! A lover..." _Deidara crossed his arms.

"Um.... hi Deidara..." Sakura looked down towards some tuna sandwiches she had saved from lunch, her face looked like it was about to explode from blushing.

"Well helloo... Sa-Ku-Ra" Deidara's voice cooed seductively, he tried to lure her into his eyes. Sakura ignored him, rolling her eyes as she put her sandwich into the brand new microwave.

"Guys, do you like warm sandwiches?" Sakura peered over at her friends, avoiding Deidara's eyes. Sasuke shrugged as he studied Deidara, and Naruto nodded his head several times before starting a conversation with Sasuke. Sasori could tell Sakura didn't like how Deidara was acting.

"She doesn't like you!" Sasori whispered in a sing-song voice, heading toward the stairs.

"_NU UH!" _Deidara whined in his head. He leaned against the marble counter, gazing at Sakura's bubble gum hair. It had only been a few weeks in this school and already, he was falling for someone. Sakura snuck a smile at Dei before heading off towards her table. _"She does like me! For now I'm going... dont want trouble from that Sasuke kid..."_

The last rays of twilight slowly died away as a thin fog drifted through Sakura's window. _"Figures.... Its already October.... School really speeds things up...."_ Sakura doubted Pein would be at the shower... but she was going to bring her clothes just in case........ Bad things always happened at the shower. (A/N I think I should just make a would series of what happens at The Shower XD) After gathering her newly purchased Garnier Fructis line bath products, Sakura headed out down the long halls toward the shower.

* * *

Deidara always put extra work into his hair, it didn't put itself up on its own. He usually hogged the bathroom for a loooooonnnnnng time, using hair dryers, hair mousse, and everything in between. Though it had only been a few weeks the hair dryer he was using had already run out. Maybe.... he could borrow Sakura's! Itachi was way to overprotective over his.... Deidara was proud of himself for making this good maneuver.

As Sakura calmly opened the bathroom door she quickly checked for any signs of Pein. _"Just checking if trouble is heading my way.... **Hah! You like Pein! You like Pein! I bet your dissapointed to see he's gone! **Shuddup....... -/////- (sakura blushing)......." _Sakura quickly undressed and dumped her garments into her bag and climbed behind the colorful shower curtain. Sakura turned on the awfully cold shower and waited for it to warm up. Some one opened the door.

"_PLEASE don't flush the toilet!!" _Sakura waited, for the moment where the toilet flushed and chaos ensued. The moment never came, just a hairdryer being plugged in and clicked on. A girl was definitively.

Soon enough Sakura finished shampooing, now she had to use conditioner. Sakura, covered in soap opened the limp shower curtain to find Ino, moussing her hair into an odd hairstyle.

"Hey Ino, Can you hand me my towel?" Sakura held out a hand, showing half her soapy body. "I didn't know you were in this dorm."

* * *

Deidara had assumed someone random had been showering but when Sakura had poked half her naked body out the shower he almost entermally combusted. Being a vampire he was supposed to stay calm, having no heart, it was basically impossible to get shocked.  
"........" Deidara silently turned around to face Sakura. "Hello?"

She stood silently, WTF was he doing in her bathroom.... using her hairdryer....... why did he even use it for? Why did he look like a girl? Like Ino? Why wasn't she putting on clothes!? So many questions!

"Hello...." Sakura's soul practically died.....

"_**Oh this time you did it! And MAYBE you should be hiding yourself and get some clothes?! I'm you so why am I the only one noticing this!" **_

Almost breaking the shower curtain, Sakura slammed it close. "DEIDARA!!!"

Deidara held his head low, "what...."

"WTF ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" After her initial shock, Sakura was now infuriated. Deidara took his escape when he could, fleeing out the door, leaving Sakura steaming. She counted to five before walking, knowing how she could smash things, it wasn't a good idea to be walking around a small closed area.

* * *

Deidara sighed as he slowed his pace...

"I guess im never going to use her hairdryer again..........." _"At least I got to see her naked (nosebleed).... heheeheheheheh"_

_

* * *

  
_

yay! I've been writing snippets of this frequently so yaaaa...... like I said im going to update on every other friday OR weekend... -_- school is such a drag....... R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! plz... for my sake :D true it isn't the best

but for those Itasaku fans i have a deviantart! :D that i update almost everyday =.= well heres the link! -- .com/


End file.
